Tyrannolodon's Black Realm
The Black realm of the lord of Chaos is a swirling pit of madness, where the hopes and dreams of millions are dashed against non-euclidean spires of doom and are devoured by gribbly tentacled daemons. At the boundary between the Black realm and the rest of reality lies a great ring of Negative-Anti-Strange-Dark Matter Asteroids called the barrier that serve to bar anyone from entry. Once one passes these, they find a great array of planets with various themes, such as the land of wind and rain, all inhabited by Tyrannolodon's minions and various other creatures as well as two other planets ruled by the Kingdoms of Light and Darkness, these planets surround a great checkerboarded world where the forces of light and dark battle daily. Once one gets past this array of worlds, one will find a great maelstrom of swirling doom, this is the black realm proper. As one approaches the center of the realm, the currents that swirl around become stronger, and the realm's tenous grip on the laws of physics grow even weaker and his wisecracks become more and more audible. If and when one reaches the source of the malestrom, they are confronted by the Black lord of Doom and his dread Consort, the Dark Lady Dreadnaught; and are devoured utterly to feed his offspring while being subject to his finest examples of sarcasm and humor. From that point the visitor can expect nothing but pain as he is brought back to life again and again to be eaten constantly; in increasingly more gruesome ways. In other words, GRIMDARK. Richard Nixon and Johnny 5 have been spotted among the swirling masses of the damned, though Johnny 5 get's a special place of torment, as Tyrannolodon really hated the movie Short Circuit and the annoying Robot. God damnit, motherfracker think's he's alive, he is a tin can, robots don't have feelings, which is why you'll be torn apart by Daemonic 4chan trolls for all eternity. This realm was formed when Tyrannolodon claimed his independence from Purple Flying Hippo Space many a cyclical time travel epoch ago. He took a shard of pure spam, a fragment of pure silliness, and a chunk of pure terror, and a fraction of pure GRIMDARK and tossed it into a severed piece of DAMD which formed a swirling maelstrom of GRIMDARK. This realm soon grew into a gnawing void in reality that terrified the universe so much that it banished it into another universe, that was completely devoured by the maelstrom to form the Black Realm. But he cannot leave the black realm, for he is to remain there until the stars themselves die out and all is consumed in blackness, and at that point; he will descend upon reality itself and all will go mad as they gaze upon his true form, a hellish combination of a shadowed cleric, a harlequin, a cat, an star spawn of cthulhu, a princess, an omnipotent dog, a daemon prince, a wizard, an immortal mutant cyborg space-dragon, a chaos knight, a Lord of Chang e, a indestructible time traveling demon from the end of time, and an crow impaled by a sword. In reality though, he and his minions can easily leave his realm by time traveling to the point before his realm was formed and time traveling again to whenever he wants to go. He enjoys crafting nightmarish mental images and spreading terror, though he occasionally unleashes his devastating wit. In essence, if Didzo and/or Blackbird is God, then Tyrannolodon is a combination of Cthulhu, Tzeentch, Vecna, Loki, Lord English, Jack Noir, and Satan.